Kan-chan's Sweet Treatments
by hanariko.zura
Summary: Kankurou receives a chocolate from Nene at Valentine. Now, before White Day comes, the masked doctor and the glasses man doing some things in the Mitosaka house's kitchen. Read if you curious about what is the treatment that Kankurou gives to Nene and Kengo as he spreads his love to both of them. A KaNene one-shot, slightly KanKen. Cover by @eileremy on twitter.


**A/N: Hello~ I'm sorry if this fanfic isn't like what you guys expected. I have no ideas with ShiMayu or SeiKari;; By the way, this isn't a Kankurou x OC fic~ (me to the all only-anime watchers, go read the manga! I highly recommend that, its way better than the anime version!)**

 **Hinazuka Nene is the nurse from the Mitosaka Private Hospital. She's from the Hinazuka house, a part of the Mitosaka house. She made her debut on chap 34. I dont really know her personality, but I guess she is emotionless and shy if it comes to Kankurou. Sorry for her OC-ness in this fic;-;**

 **Anyway, any KaNene shippers out there? Or KanKen shippers? Or anybody that supports their triangle love OwO? LOL XD**

 **Friendly reminder: If you hate KanKen, you can skip their moments~**

 **Kengo is calling Kankurou 'yabuisha' here, it means 'quack'.**

 **I present this fanfic for a friend of mine and all the KanNene and KanKen shippers in the world!**

 **Enjoy reading! And please don't hate me because of the ships~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sousei no Onmyouji or any characters. They are belongs to the amazing Sukeno-sensei.**

 _Italic indicate thinking._

* * *

 **Valentine's Day, Mitosaka Private Hospital**

The sound of shoes stepping echoed in the corridors. That sound came from the bluette nurse, Hinazuka Nene. She headed towards the room of the masked doctor. Her arms held a blanket close to her body while her fingers were holding a wrapped box firmly.

As she finally arrived, Nene prepared her heart so she wouldn't get any heart attack. As she opened the door, she had a view that she had imaginated before. She giggles a little. Mitosaka Kankurou, a man with such beautiful eyes is sleeping calmly on his desk. Nene smiles seeing the cute face of him. She patted her beloved person's head softly and put the blanket that she had prepared before on his wide shoulders.

"Ngh..," a groan left from Kankurou.

Nene stares in shock, is he annoyed? By her?

"Nene..," says him again.

Rose tint starts to appear on Nene's snowy cheeks. Her beloved man is calling her name while he's a sleep. What kind of dream that he got? Imagining that she might appear in Kankurou's dream making the girl blushes harder.

"Nene..,"

As Nene stares at him with a hoping gaze, the man is staring back at her. His blue sky eyes met her bangs-covered eyes. The stare of his eyes are so hypnotizing Nene.

"Nene,"

"Ye-yes Kankurou-sama?!" Nene shouted in shock.

"Your face is deeply red, why?"

Nene quickly covers her face. So he is awake? From when? Did he realize that she is staring at him?

"Do you catch a fever?" he quickly stick his forehead to Nene's. His covered hands are grabbing Nene's shoulder tightly.

 _Uwaa its too close!_

With that distance, she can see the beautiful colors from his eyes. Her breath is uncontrolled. Her heart is feeling like its gonna explode soon.

"Ka-Kankurou-sama,"

"I hope you won't get sick. I really need you here,"

"Beside of me,"

"But if you sick, I'm totally gonna take care of you. Twenty four hours. Until you get better,"

Nene's face is become redder and redder. The burnt sensation spreaded at her whole face.

"Kankurou-sama,"

"Did you sleep well? I hope I didn't annoyed you earlier," she tries to change the topic and bows her head.

"No, you didn't. I'm realy happy that you were here,"

"I'm sleeping because I can't do anything beside of waiting for your ,"

That's obviously a lie. Last night, Kankurou worked so hard to save a lot of injured exorcists. Luckily, there's no victims. No wonder that he is sleepy now.

"I know you're lying but you're totally gonna make me faint, Kankurou-sama" says Nene.

The nurse quickly hides her face behind of her wrapped box after says that.

"Oh, whats that?" ask Kankurou.

"Ah,"

"Please accept this," says Nene as she gives that box to Kankurou.

"Thanks Nene," says Kankurou in a happy tone.

Nene smiles warmly to him. That warm smile is making Kankurou's heart pounding. Her smile is so beautiful. Its like seeing an oasis in the dessert. So relaxing. He'd like to see more of that smile. Just for himself. And not for anybody else.

"Are you still sleepy? You can sleep on..," says Nene, still hiding her embarassment, as she sat on the couch.

"My lap if you want to," she whispers that.

"Are you sure? That really helps," ask him and Nene quickly nods. Kankurou then joins Nene at the couch and place his head to the girl's lap. Nene caressing his blue hair until he and even herself fall a sleep.

* * *

 **One day before White Day, Mitosaka Estate**

"Haa~" says the head of the Mitosaka house while he's walking in the corridors.

"Finally a day off,"

"Now is the time to return my girl's gift,"he headed to the kitchen. As he arrived there, he starts to preparing the ingredients and the tools. He is planning to make some truffles and some cookies.

"Time to start this war, kitchen,"

* * *

"Oi yabuisha,"

"Are you here?" says a familiar voice in Kankurou's ears. Its belonged to Ujii Kengo, his childhood friend.

He takes a peek to the kitchen and succesfully find the person that he want to met. And also, he finds out that the kitchen's condition is really messy.

"What the," Kengo sweatdropped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kengo stares at the kitchen. Some chocolate and some dough are managed to stick everywhere. There's a lot of unwashed dishes in the sink. And right there, beside the oven, he sees Kankurou standing beside it. His face is covered by flour.

Kengo laughed in an awkward tone.

"Are you planning to be a clown? If its so, congrats. Now you can't torture me with your experiments again,"

Kankurou laughed at him.

"Sadly, I'm still a doctor,"

"What a sad news," Kengo sighs.

"Whats cook?"

"Something for Nene,"

"I see,"

"And what the hell is wrong with you? Can you just, cook with your sleeves rolled? That damn sleeves is too long. Isn't it hard to cook with your hands are covered? Are you stupid?" says Kengo while he's pointing to Kankurou's coat.

"Its my style, Ken-chan. And I've once cook like this,"

"And I succeed," Kankurou whispers that. Kengo shakes his head when hearing those words from Kankurou.

"You're making to much disaster,"

"Now roll your sleeves or take off of it," commands the glasses man.

"Ha'i ha'i," says Kankurou lazily and take off of his coat.

"What's the point of taking that off, I already finished baking the cookie and melted the chocolate,"

"Then you should taste the chocolate,"

"Nah,"

"Take off your mask and taste it,"

"No, I'm too lazy to take off my mask," Kankurou refuses Kengo immediately.

"So you just giving a random taste chocolate to the girl who loves you?"

"How if its taste too salty? Or too sweet? Or even worse, its have a poison in it?"

"Why I have to add a poison in it? I only do that for you, but seems like you are immune with poisons,"

"What?!"

"Okay I'll ignore that thing. Now taste it,"

"Its taste good, you have to trust me,"

"I will force you-" says Kengo while he's trying to approach Kankurou that want to escape.

"AARGH!"

Kengo accidentally steps on a dough in the floor. He slipps and bumps to Kankurou. Kankurou then falls to the floor along with Kengo. Which Kengo is on the top of Kankurou.

"There's no way to escape Kan-chan," Kengo grinned.

"Why are we in this position..," Kankurou groans.

"Let me go,"

"I will let go of you if you taste that damn chocolate,"

"You're so creepy Ken-chan,"

"Come one Onii-chan, please taste that chocolate,"

"Who are you?" Kankurou sweatdropped.

"Of course its me you damn yabuisha,"

"Finally you notice your beloved Onii-chan, Ken-chan," says Kankurou as he wipe his eyes.

"Shut up yabuisha! I know you didn't cry!"

"Now take it off,"

"What?"

"Take it off,"

"Jeez, you're so agressive Ken-chan,"

"I mean, take off your mask,"

"I have a better idea Ken-chan,"

"But please let go of me, people in this house might misunderstand some things,"

"Don't you dare to escape," Kengo make a death-glare at his fellow friend. Kankurou nodded.

Kankurou stands up and taking a bowl that is filled with the melted chocolate. He shows his right hand to Kengo and dips one of his finger into it.

"You're gonna taste it right?"

Kankurou starts to approaching Kengo.

"What the hell are you going to do?"

"No, please don't cornering me here," he is cornered to a wall now.

"Take my revenge Ken-chan,"

"I beg you Kan-chan!" Kengo panicked.

Kankurou's left hand is holding Kengo's chin while his other hand is starting to approach Kengo. Their gaze meet each other. Kankurou's beautiful eyes are so scary to Kengo now. Kengo closes his eyes, because he is really realy frightened.

Kankurou quickly smear that finger to Kengo's lips. Gently and softly.

Kengo's eyes opened and widened in shock.

"You're insane!" he shouts in embarassment. His cheeks reddened. He looks so cute in Kankurou's mind.

"Ah, this tastes good," says Kengo as he licks the chocolate from his lips.

"Told you,"

"Now help me to make some truffles,"

"Alright,"

Kankurou stares at him in a question-like gaze. That greedy man is gonna help him? Is he wanted a reward?

"You know, I'm just joking Ken-chan," he sounds a little scared.

Understand why Kankurou is shocked, Kengo let a word left his mouth.

"Because I'm in a good mood today, I will help you with no rewards. Free!"

Kankurou stares at him in shock. Now the greedy man is gonna help him with no rewards? For free? What happened to him?

"Come on, I'm not that greedy," says Kengo reading Kankurou's mind.

"Okay, lets do it,"

"Do you want to make some for your wife too?"

"What do you mean? Wife?" ask Kengo in a confused face.

"Money,"

"Shut up your mouth yabuisha,"

"Ken-chan is acting bad to his Onii-chan again," says Kankurou with a sad tone.

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"What a sad news for me, I love you Ken-chan~"

Kengo coughs badly.

"Wait, what?!"

"I said I love you~"

* * *

 **White Day, Mitosaka Private Hospital**

Kankurou is touring around the hospital. He's searching for the bluette girl. He finally found her near the garden. She is watering the flowers while humming a cute tone. She looks very sweet and charming there.

"Nene!"

Nene shocked. Did she do anything wrong?

"Nene, come here and follow me,"

 _Eh?!_

"What happened Kankurou-sama?"

"Just follow me,"

"Ha'i,"

Nene quickly approaches Kankurou. But sadly, she tripps. Tripps in front of her Kankurou-sama.

"Are you okay?!" Kankurou rushes to her place.

"I-I'm okay,"

"Oh my, you're feet are wounded,"

"Lets go to my room now," says Kankurou Nene body as he lifted her body and carried her in a bridal style.

"Kankurou-sama? I can walk on my own," the girl panicked.

"It will be easier if you just rely on me," says him as he stick his masked mouth to her forehead. Nene can feel Kankurou is kissing her. The girl stoned. Kankurou take a deep breath and feel the scent of the girl's hair. Its smells so nice, reminding him of some lilacs. He walks to his room with a tomato-like faced girl.

* * *

"Now let me heal your wound," says Kankurou as he helps Nene to sit to he couch. He slowly touches one of Nenes foot. He caressing it gently and put a bandage on it. The same thing is repeated on the other foot.

"Better right?"

Nene nodded.

"Thank you Kankurou-sama,"

"By the way, I have a small present for you,"

"Wait a sec,"

"This is my present," says Kankurou as he touch Nene's cheek. His other hand puts a chocolate in her tiny mouth.

"Is it tastes good?"

A surprised Nene tries to nod at him. She struggles to swallow that chocolate, the truffle that was made by Kankurou and Kengo before.

Its realy nice of you to returning my gift Kankurou-sama,"

"Its because I love you, Nene,"

Nene's condition right now: dead in the Mitosaka Private Hospital.

* * *

 **Ujii Estate**

"Kengo-sama, you have a package from Kankurou-sama,"

Kengo immediately take it from the member of his house. He opens that package and find a box of truffles there.

"Well how nice of him," says Kengo as he take a bite from one of the truffles.

"AKH!" Kengo shouted in pain.

"Kengo-sama?!"

"Kengo-sama is fainted!"

"Help!"

"What happened?!"

"No!"

"Kengo-sama!"

"Don't die Kengo-sama!"

"Help him!"

"Bring him to the hospital!"

"Tell Kankurou-sama!"

 _YABUISHA!_

* * *

 **Special thanks for:**

 **-Eileremy, thanks for allowing me to use your fanart as my ff's cover!**

 **-Inspirated, thanks for correcting some grammars in my fic!**

 **-Temamaru, thanks for helping me to make this ff's title! Sorry for changing a bit from your idea^^"**

 **Thanks for reading! I'm very sorry if I made too many mistakes in grammars;;;-;;;**

 **Do you like the fic OwO? Mind to leave a review? I also accept criticism reviews too!^^**

 **Maybe after this fic I will start a SeiKari one-shot or an Agents AU, anybody interested to read it?**

 **See you in my next fic!**

 **PS: That 'dead in the Mitosaka Private Hospital' sentence is made by Eileremy!**


End file.
